Girlbuscus
by Evil Endings
Summary: When Spiritbrine has to leave Minecraftia because of the war, she heads to the Outside World, L.A. But her life takes an unexpected twist when she meets someone who can change her life forever.


**PROLOGUE – To the Outside World!**

*THE NETHER*

Two people were standing in a darkened corner of the Nether, only being lit up by their glowing eyes. They were standing next to a strange portal made out of Nether Ice, the inside of the portal was a swirling vortex of greens and blues – a portal to the Outside World.

The two people seemed to be having an argument, facial expressions contorted in anger or quite a bit of sarcasm. Well, they _seemed_ to be having an argument, but the fact that the pair's mouths weren't moving begs to differ.

Never the less, the pair were conversing*, "But father, I can't go, not when Minecraftia is like...well, _this!_" One of the figures, a young girl – about the age of 11 – told her father, stubbornly, her short, messy black hair flapping up and down.

"I don't care, you're going to leave and that's final, Spirit." The man, Herobrine, told his daughter sternly.

"Right, well, if I do _have _to go, why not the End, why..._there?" _She questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

"Because the End and all the Enderman will be involved in the war too and -"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Spirit interupted, "All the Endermen? What about Holly, oh, and Shadow, her baby Enderdragon? They can't fight."

"I'm sorry, Spirit, they have to fight. As do all of the other Mobs." Herobrine told her.

Spirit looked startled, "So Lily, Thorne, Josh and Jack are all expected to die too!?" She sighed, then turned around, "Whose fault is this stupid war anyway? I'll kill them when I find them."

Herobrine raised an eyebrow and answered with one word, "Yours."

"Crap." She paused, "Wait. Do I have to kill myself now?"

Her father rolled his eyes...or at least what would have been classed as eye rolling if he had had pupils, "If it makes you stop talking so I can speak, then yes – you can kill yourself."

The usually smart girl didn't realise this was sarcasm, "Well, Ok." With that she threw herself in the lava pool next to her.

Herobrine threw his hand to his face **(face palm :3) **not showing any signs of sadness or loss that his daughter had just apparently killed herself.

The reason that he showed no emotion was apparent a few seconds later when an unscathed pale hand shot out of the scolding magma.

"Crap," she said again, hauling herself out of the lava, "I forgot I was already dead...whoops."

"Can we get back to topic now, annoying daughter of mine." Herobrine asked her, irritatedly, looking impatient.

"Oh, yeah, war of Minecraftia, my fault, all my friends are going to die." She growled, looking angry again.

"Yes, now back to topic," Herobrine waved off the comment, death was something he had gotten used to over the years, "You need to leave to the Outside World. Find somewhere to stay, somewhere where you can access Minecraft, so we can talk." Herobrine said, glad he was finally getting somewhere with this conversation.

"Speaking of... well, speaking," Spirit began, "How will I talk to others? I mean, inhabitants of the Outside World don't speak telepathically, I can't speak or write... how do I communicate with them?"

Herobrine thought about this, before finally replying, "Well...it's the same when we go to the Over World, you can't speak to anyone, but you can draw. Drawing is one of the things you do best. Communicate using that ability."

Spirit nodded, pulling a pencil set out of her pocket, showing Herobrine she had come equipped, before putting it back. "So, I draw...what about the water issue? I know that people in the Outside World drink water, and other cold liquids..."

"A problem. But I'm sure you'll think of something.

_'Thanks.' _Spirit thought, realising her father wanted her to leave soon.

She sighed, she would have to go, there was point trying to win an argument with Herobrine. "Well, I supposed I need to be going, father."

"Remember. The person you find to take care of you..." He stopped as his daughter glared at him, "I mean the person you find to...er...you know what I mean." Spirit's expression didn't change. "Well, here, take this." He handed her a letter.

"What's this for?" Spirit questioned.

"For giving to...your...um...The person that's in the house." Spirit snatched the letter from his hand and turned away. She started moving towards the portal, "Well, I'll see you soon, father."

Herobrine nodded, "Good luck," he said to her as she stepped onto the edge of the portal, "Remember, you are a Brine, you'll be OK...Spiritbrine." He told her softly as she leapt through the portal, shouting, "To the Outside World!"

*THE OUTSIDE WORLD*

*L.A.*

Spiritbrine fell out of the swirling portal in the middle of a darkened street. She looked up at the sky and saw it was night time, but one thing that surprised her was the circular moon. Since when was the moon circular? Spirit shook her head, baffled. Then she saw something else that shocked her. Her usually short, messy black hair was now long, curly and gleaming. Spirit decided to check the rest of her body wasn't different.

_ 'Legs...well it's odd to see them, but seem to be fine.' _She thought looking at her legs. She was used to not seeing them as she used to use ghast magic to make them invisible – mostly so she could scare the crap out of people.

'Okay. Arms, no longer...anime**' All the cuts and scars from her arms had vanished, she didn't like that **(emoo o.0). **But they still looked pale, pale was good. A symbol of what she was – dead.

Then she looked up, something wasn't right. She turned around and was surprised to see that the portal had vanished. She walked all around the place where she had fallen into the world. Nothing. She then started sticking her hands in and out of the space where the entrance to her home had been, searching for a sign that the portal was still there. Nothing. Again.

_'Great,' _Spiritbrine thought, _'No way back home. Thanks dad.' _Then she remembered what her father had said, to find somewhere to stay. _'Well I don't want to stay in one of these mini-houses...that aren't made of blocks...' _That was the one most important factor she had missed. The world wasn't made out of blocks.

Spiritbrine shook her head, baffled ,_'I need somewhere to stay that's...well, large.'_

She wandered down the street, her night-vision was still working, that was good. _'Wait.' _Spiritbrine stopped dead, _'Father better have changed my eyes.' _She ran over to the closest window. As she looked, she saw her eyes were now had pupils, _'Wierd.' _She thought as she looked closer to see her irises were now the colour of the sea. She stepped back a bit and noticed she wasn't unnaturally thin. In Minecraftia, she looked like under her clothes she was a skeleton.

She stepped back from the house, ready to continue searching for a house to stay in when she gazed up at it and realised it was perfect. Now...how would she do this...

She knocked her head on the door, for not coming up with a plan. Footsteps sounded from inside the house. _'Oh no!' _She wanted to back away, to go home, but that wasn't an option now. She heard barking from inside the house, which lead Spiritbrine to think the person, or people inside had a tamed wolf.

She stepped back as the door opened. _'Who would be behind it?' _She took another step back as she saw the answer to her question. It was the person who she had a one in a million chance of seeing, someone she'd loved when managed to get on the computer in one of the Over World's librarys, a person who could always make you smile in the bleakest of situations.

**A.N. - So this is the first fanfiction I've posted on this account. I did have an account for each of my characters..but then I just thought it was easier to have one account. Does anyone know how to delete accounts?**

**So this is basically what happens when Spiritbrine has left for the war in the Craft of a Myth. But this might not make sense as I posted this one first...oh, I think Discord has been making chaos again.**

**ANYWAY. Please R&R And who do you think that the DOOR OPENER OF DOOM IS?**


End file.
